


The Ugliest Sweater

by awhitefairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/pseuds/awhitefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina plan to spend the day together but Emma cannot stop giggling. Fluffy one shot from a prompt :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ugliest Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one shot from another prompt I received on tumblr. Swan queen-Swan Mills family story :)
> 
> Prompt: Emma having the giggles and Regina trying to get her to eventually ends up joining the giggle party.
> 
> Let me know what you think or I'd you'd like to have a prompt written! Have a wonderful day!

Emma sat on the couch watching one of the Fast and Furious movies, the undecorated Christmas tree in the corner of her vision, when she heard Regina come down the stairs.

She smiled, excited about the day she was going to spend with her were going to be baking holiday treats, well more like Regina was baking while Emma tasted, and watching Christmas movies on the couch, cuddled up with hot chocolate all day.

Later in the evening, Henry was coming home from spending the day with Neal and they were going to decorate the tree together.

It honestly sounded like it would be the most blissful thing they'd done in months, no one really having had time to spend together as a family recently. Regina had been too busy working on a new mayoral project. Henry was really involved in school and his friends. She'd been taking care of all the things sheriffs had to take care of.

Wrapped in her thoughts, she didn't notice Regina sit down next to her on the couch. When she looked up she couldn't help but laugh.

Regina was wearing the ugliest christmas sweater Emma had ever seen. It's ugliness was hysterical to the blonde. She couldn't stop laughing even when Regina's look went from confused to angry.

"What…what are you wearing?" Emma gasped out between fits of giggles.

"I'm wearing the Christmas sweater Henry made me in first grade. All the mothers got one."

"That doesn't mean you actually wear it!" Emma still giggled, feeling tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"I'll have you know, I wear it at least one time every year during the holiday season."

Emma's eyes went down to the red sweater. Two little white handprints were placed directly over Regina's boobs and on each palm was written, in Henry's beginners hand writing, "Mary" and "Chistmas". Placed around the hand prints were globs of green and white which Emma assumed were meant to be snow flakes. The collar and sleeves were trimmed in white fur, making it look much like Santa's suit. At the bottom, a little stick figure with an elf hat, or what Emma assumed was an elf hat, was sloppily drawn. And to top it all off, the thing looked like it had gone through a glitter machine.

Taking it all in, more specifically the little hand prints, another fit of giggles started.

"I swear Emma, you are insufferable."

"But 'Gina…babe.. That sweater…" She was running out of breath from laughing so much.

"Just shut up Emma and put in a different movie."

Trying to stay silent, she changed the film to "It's a Wonderful Life" and sat back down, pulling the brunette into her side.

She tried to pay attention to the movie, she really did. But every twenty minutes or so, she'd find herself looking down at the sweater and instantly bursting in to laughter. One time, Regina even hit her.

Almost through with the movie, Emma leaned in and whispered in the most childish voice she could manage, "Mary Chistmas 'Gina". She burst in to laughter.

Regina looked at the blonde, but rather than scold her this time, she laughed with her. She had to admit the sweater was pretty awful, but she still loved it. Henry had made it for her; she'd never give it up.

"See I told you it's funny!" Emma's face had turned red from laughing so hard and Regina could feel a stitch in her side as well.

It felt good to laugh, for the both of them. It hadn't happened much lately.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two would burst out in fits of giggles. When Henry got home, he heard the two and thought they were going nuts.

When he saw the sweater though, he scowled.

"You really had to bring out the sweater mom?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other and then back at their son.

"Mary Chistmas Henry!" They both shouted and burst into yet another round of giggles.

Though he was annoyed, he too couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
